


Drunken Declarations

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hannibal’s POV for the prompt at <a href="http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ateam_prompts</b>: "A drunk Face tells Hannibal he's in love with him. Hannibal wants him but doesn't believe him cos of the alcohol. Once sober, Face has to prove it."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunken Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal’s POV for the prompt at [](http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ateam-prompts.livejournal.com/)**ateam_prompts** : "A drunk Face tells Hannibal he's in love with him. Hannibal wants him but doesn't believe him cos of the alcohol. Once sober, Face has to prove it."

Many thanks again to my awesome beta [](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://karenjd.livejournal.com/)**karenjd**

Inspiration:[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000r07g6/)

Face looks absolutely delicious and I want him.

He _sounds_ absolutely delicious and my dick’s twitching at the huskiness of his damn voice.

He’s totally hung over and I want him anyway.

It’s just…he doesn’t know that.

He thinks I’m one hundred percent straight.

He told me that _he_ wants _me_. Badly.

That he’s fucking IN LOVE with me.

He’d never have told me if he hadn’t been absolutely drunk the other night, New Years Eve.

I was drunk too, just not as much as him.

We even fucking _danced_ together.

He dances and jumps around all the time when we celebrate successful missions, but usually with H.M., not with me.

He felt incredible in my arms. All hard muscle and sweaty skin and warm lips.

Yeah, he even kissed me; trailed his talented tongue down my neck.

I wanted to yell at him _go on… god, Face, please go on, please, don’t stop._

But we’d clearly had too much Champagne, Whiskey, beer and Scotch or whatever, and I didn’t want our first time to be like that, didn’t want the risk that he probably wouldn’t remember.

Didn’t want the risk that it won’t be the truth…

It was way after midnight when he pulled me onto the dance floor. The other guests just as drunk off their ass as we were. Men dancing with men, women the same. So we were on safe ground.

“You kn…you know, Jo…Han…Hannibal…” he hiccupped, holding his champagne glass out to me, like in a toast. His curls had fallen onto his forehead, totally messed up. “…I th…I think…I’m…Iaminlovewithyou.” He’d slurred it into my ear, buried his face into my neck, laughing. He pressed himself so close to me that I felt his half hard cock against my thigh, through our jeans.

He normally never gets that drunk. It must have been the meds that still coursed through his system after a recent injury. I held him up, took the glass from him and led him outside; otherwise he’d have kissed me for real out in the open, amongst all those people.

Once in the dark, he did go for my mouth and actually didn’t miss. It was an absolutely delicious kiss, all hungry and sloppy and passionate, his hands grabbing my hair as though he’d have to hang on for dear life.

I’d dreamed about that for months but didn’t dare to say or do anything. After all, he’d always dated _women_. I kissed him just as fiercely, enjoying every second, promising myself that we’d have to have a talk about it once we were sober.

As abruptly as the kiss had started, it abruptly ended, because he’d fallen asleep in my arms.

++

Now we’re sitting on the sofa in my apartment, holding ice packs to our heads.

And he groans, again.

“Holy fuck, Hannibal,” he blinks at me, trying to block the light out. “What the fuck did they give us to drink?” He slowly lowers himself down on his back, open shirt revealing his naked torso, both legs up, feet on the back rest, knees bent, and jeans stretching tightly over his ass... he’s begging to be fucked. At least in my head.

I groan, too.

What am I gonna say?

“It’s probably a result of the alcohol mixing with your meds,” I say lowly, glad for the sweat pants I had put on while he was dead to the world.

“But you’ve got one of these, too.” He waves his ice pack at me and tries a smile.

I smile back. I feel all fuzzy, like a fucking teenager because of his revelation and the kiss last night. But I decide to say nothing, not yet. Since we have the day off, there’s plenty of time. I want to get rid of this headache first.

I can’t make myself get up. My thoughts are whirling. It’s way easier to concentrate on a plan for a mission than this sudden mess.

Maybe I won’t say anything at all? Wait to see what he’ll do? Wait to see if that was real? But then, I’m not getting any younger…

I light the last cigar from the box on the table, inhale deeply.

He closes his eyes and dozes off again.

Time for me to admire the view some more.

God, my fingers twitch. I feel an unbelievable urge to touch him.

It’s like my world has completely shifted on its axis. Face and I have been best friends for an eternity; trust each other with our lives, depend on each other in our line of duty.

I thought I knew him inside out. It _never_ occurred to me that he’d share the same preferences as I do. Well, make that one preference for me.

Him.

I haven’t been with another man since that fatal mission five years back when I almost lost him. When a bullet missed his heart by mere inches, when I had to face the fact that he might have been torn from me, whipped out of my life…

“Boss…,” his utterly hoarse voice rips me out of my reverie.

I instantly get up. I have to make up my mind. I can’t sit that close anymore, not with him there, half naked. The new information flicked on a switch in my gut, in my brain. I’m not able to control my dick anymore. I had that under control for so many years, thinking he was straight.

“I’ll get us a pill,” I murmur and flee into the kitchen.

He follows me.

Fuck.

“Boss?” he starts again, making the single word a question, combing through his totally messed up hair with his hand. “Did I do something stupid last night?” he asks lowly.

My heart’s thumping in my chest, picking up speed. I busy my suddenly shaking hands with filling two glasses with water.

“Depends on how you define stupid,” I hear myself say, holding out a glass towards him, along with the pill in my outstretched hand.

He takes both, accidentally brushing my fingers with his, and I’m on fire.

Double Fuck.

He throws the pill in his mouth, gulps the water down and tosses his head back to swallow it all together.

My gaze is fixed on his Adam’s apple.

I have to turn around.

+

The wind’s icy on the balcony, and it helps to clear my head. I’m smoking slowly. I didn’t close the door to the kitchen. I do want to talk to him after all, but I’m just still unsure how.  
“Hannibal…I…I’m sorry.” He comes closer but stops, still inside.

My heart is sinking.

“I really don’t remember a god damn fucking thing,” he mutters under his breath and I instantly feel better. So not all hope lost then.

I face him again, step back inside and close the door behind me.

“You hungry?” I need something to distract myself with.

“Yeah, a bit.” He opens the fridge and bends to look into it. My glance zeroes in on his jeans clad ass again.

Shit.

He takes out the ham and eggs, balancing them over to the counter.

“Can you give me a hint?” he asks throatily, placing his sweet arse right beside the food on the counter. “You’re acting strange, Boss. What did I do?”

I busy myself with taking out the pan and turning on the stove. This is actually starting to be fun. I wink at him and can’t help a grin, “You know what, kid?”

He looks at me expectantly, eyes still blood shot. He licks his dry bottom lip and I actually want to eat him and not breakfast, but I force myself to be calm. “I make breakfast and you try to remember.”

He huffs a little, scratching the back of his head, and then turns to make coffee since the coffee maker is beside him. When the water is almost through he ponders more to himself, “Did we dance?”

I take a deep breath.

“Boss?”

I can only nod my head, eyes on the ham and eggs, stirring.

“Wait…wait…” He jumps from the counter, wincing when his head doesn’t take too well to that, then starts to pace.

“ _We_ …actually danced together…” He looks at me sideways, his hand strokes over his mouth in that nervous gesture of his, which I know so very well.

I turn the stove off, breakfast now the last thing on my mind.

My gut clenches and my heart beat speeds up.

I need another cigar but I don’t want to move. I cross my arms over my chest and only look at him in, what I hope, is a calm way.

“AC/DC…then…someone new…” He takes two mugs and pours us coffee.

I groan inwardly. Not even I remember that.

_“HOLY SHIT!”_ He looks at me, his eyes wide, the remains of the coffee spilling over. He puts the jug on the counter with shaking hands then turns fully towards me. Pure shock written on his face.

I’m not sure if this is a good or bad sign. I don’t know what to do so I grab a mug and take a sip, my eyes never leaving my beautiful bewildered, shocked boy.

“Oh fuck, Boss…” His hands are in his hair, over his mouth, his eyes. He’s a bundle of nerves. “I didn’t… I haven’t… have I?” He actually blushes.

And I falter. I still don’t know what he actually remembers... his declaration of love or just the kiss, or something else completely.

I put the mug down and step a bit closer.

He leans against the counter, muttering again, “I’m sorry.”

I can’t take it anymore. I step into his personal space, grab his biceps and make him look at me. “What exactly did you just remember?”

“I thought I dreamed that.” He hesitates, blue eyes blazing, uncertain. “I think I told you…” Face casts his glance down again. His hands clenching. “I told you that I’m…that I’m in love with you and…Oh fuck, Hannibal…I kissed you?” He finally meets my gaze.

“You didn’t dream that, Temp.” I don’t recognize my voice. I want to kiss him right now but I _need_ to know if he really means it.

“You’re not angry?” He sounds like a little boy and I can only shake my head.

“Do you mean it?” I ask huskily, voice actually shaking.

Disappointment colours his voice, “You’re straight.”

“I kissed you back,” I mutter.

He straightens up, “You did?” He blinks, closes his eyes, frowns, remembering the last bit. “You did. Oh fuck.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means…”

He’s kissing me again, gripping my head tightly, pressing his full muscular frame against me. My body tells him all he needs to know.

“…I _do_ love you, John Smith.”

“I’m in love with you too, Templeton Peck.” And it feels so extraordinarily good to say it out loud. For the first time ever I can stroke his wild hair out of his forehead without him being sick, can stroke his cheek, his stubbly jaw. My thumb’s caressing his inviting bottom lip and I sigh deeply because the pressure of a whole decade has been lifted from me.

His hands are on my arms, stroking up and down. He smiles unsure at me... the totally full-of-himself conman, being reduced to an insecure boy.

Time for me to finally kiss him. My heart is hammering in my throat and I press my body even more closely to him. My lips brush his gently and we groan. I feel his hands slide up to the back of my neck, into my hair and I open up his mouth with the tip of my tongue. I meet his. It’s the most gentle touch I’ve ever felt. We do that for a few moments. Tongues caressing tenderly, lips brushing almost shy.

Our cocks demand otherwise, though.

He starts to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth wide, letting his tongue slide alongside mine, and I brush hard against his, starting the fight for dominance, moaning.

Face rubs himself against me, unashamed now, breaking the kiss to look me in the eye. “God, boss, why haven’t we done this earlier?” I just smile at him, not able to speak. I hold him at arm’s length, admiring his naked chest with an open glance and he starts to chuckle. I brush my fingertips across his coarse fur. I’ve done that in my dreams so many times but the real deal feels so much better. I bend down and flick my tongue over one of his nipples.

He groans loudly, slipping his hands beneath my shirt and tweaks both my nipples. The effect is instantaneous. My dick stands to attention in my loose pants.

His hands are on it immediately, fisting it through the material. “Hell, that’s gorgeous,” my Lieutenant mutters, and I actually have to throw my head back because of the firm touch, pumping into his grip immediately.

“Since when?” he asks, showering my throat with tiny kisses.

I rub my hands across his pecs, looking at him again, stealing another kiss from those beautiful lips.

“Since you got shot… here.” I lick the scar beneath his heart, suck the tender flesh. I feel him start shaking.

“God, boss,” Face swallows, “Can we take that to your wonderful big bed?” He takes my hand, fingers entwining, and pulls me towards the bedroom.

Once in there he attacks me, pulls off my shirt, my pants.

“Holy fuck!” He pauses and stares because I don’t wear any underwear. His eyes are fixed on my cock and I feel slightly odd. We’ve seen each other in the showers uncountable times, but never in this context.

“You’re beautiful, boss…” He hesitates, then adds, “John.”

And the way he says my name makes me moan. All throaty and hoarse. He crawls over me on all fours, still fully clothed. “Since when for you?” I ask, sliding his shirt away from his broad shoulders, my hands roaming over the muscles in his back.

He kisses me again. A long lascivious touch of tongue and lips, deep, demanding. I respond in kind, not wanting it to stop. I’ve waited too long for this to happen. He lowers himself onto me, rubbing his jeans covered groin over my hard erection, my sensitive balls.

I almost see stars. I turn us over, breaking the kiss, but pressing into him with the same force. “Face, since when?” I can’t resist the urge to kiss him sappily on the nose.

His hands slide unashamed across my ass, make me lose focus, but I want that answer.

“Lieutenant?” I grin, using rank in this is certainly a fun option.

He groans, moves his head up and steals yet another kiss, finally answering, “Since we met.”

“Fuck.” I bury my nose into his hair.

“Yes, please.” He slides his long legs around my waist, bucking upwards. “Don’t think about that now, Hannibal, please?” His wonderful hands shower my whole body with caresses.

But I can’t help the question and stare at him, “All those years?”

He nods, stroking my temples.

“You’ve…had …women…” I want to move up but he’s holding me close, showing me once again how much strength he possesses.

“What a waste of time,” I mutter, staring into his hypnotizing eyes. He shakes his head, his thumbs stroking the corners of my eyes. “No…baby,” he simply says. I choke back a totally uncharacteristic sob. I’m a Colonel. Damn. What’s with that sentimentality? But all those years…

“John,” Face combs his fingers through my hair, “I’m honoured that I got to know you so well. I should have gotten drunk like that a few years earlier, though.”

“Why didn’t you say something? We’re friends, for Christ’s sake,” I swear, break free and sit back on his legs.

“And make a pass at my superior officer? Get thrown out of my family?”

“Do I look like a homophobe?” I shake my head, regretting that the wonderful spell from earlier is broken. I feel cold all of a sudden.

“I know you aren’t.” He’s reaching for my fingers and puts them on his zipper, pressing them down. A hard bulge is forming beneath my hands and he sighs, “I still thought it was too risky and really,” Face actually starts to circle his hips, “I was convinced that you’re straight and didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I’m so sorry.”

The moisture I must have had in my eyes earlier wells up in his and I want to slap myself mentally. _I_ could have said something myself. But for exactly the same reasons I didn’t.

I bend over him again. He closes his eyes for a moment and I touch my lips to those extraordinary long lashes, moving one of my hands away from his dick onto his balls, rolling them, sliding further behind and rub there.

My other hand feels the wetness instantly. He arches his back moaning, “Hannibal!” and shudders violently. My cock’s swelling to its full extent, balls tingling. I’ve never let myself go there before and this is overwhelming. I want him. NEED him.

“You look fucking gorgeous when you come,” I can’t help saying. He opens his eyes, actually blushing. “I didn’t plan that,” Temp chuckles in that husky sexy voice. “Guess it really has been too long.” His right hand is caressing my Ranger tat. The other one reaches for my dick, starts to pump.

I hiss, press into his fist. I’ve often fantasised about those strong hands of his, around my cock, pulling…hhmm yeah just like that…fuck… “Face, pants off,” I gasp, thrusting into the tight loop of his hand. He chuckles again, opening the button. “Want to bring you off like this first, boss,” he purrs, pumping faster, twisting his wrist and I groan. His thumb smears pre come across the head of my cock, stroking over the slit just right, also rolling my balls, moving behind them. It’s too late for me to plan anything else. This just feels beyond good. It feels fucking _fantastic_ to have my Lieutenant’s hands on me. I look at him. He slowly slides the tip of his tongue across is parched lips, flicking it deliberately.

I come.

Long spurts of semen splash on his stomach. He mutters, “God, I love you so, baby,” and smears the fluid around on his belly and chest. I convulse in his hand, shaking and shuddering, being completely at his mercy and it feels so unbelievable mind blowing. Like I’m finally, completely… _home_

“Face,” I whimper, fall down on him, burry my nose in his neck and catch my breath.

He’s licking my ear, trying to get off his pants while I lie on him. But I’m just a dead weight right now and he stops the task, sliding his hands across my back and my ass. “You don’t look bad yourself when you come, Colonel.”

I’m only able to murmur something unintelligent into his neck, pressing my whole body onto him, wanting to feel the stickiness between us, marvelling in the afterglow of this extraordinary orgasm.

“Next time I want you to fuck me,” he murmurs and turns us on our sides. I blink at him, my hands in his wild locks again, pulling him in with my leg. I need to breathe his scent. Need to reassure myself that this is real. Not able to think, but loving the sound of that promise. “You going to fuck me too?” The look on his face is priceless.

“Really?”

“Why not?”

“Well, I thought…oh my god, Hannibal…of course…oh fuck…”And he closes the tiny distance between us and kisses me senseless, in the true meaning of the word.

++

A cell is ringing.

Someone is showering…and _singing_ …

And that cell is still ringing…

_My_ cell is ringing.

I must have dozed off.

Normally I sharply wake at that sound, but the alcohol still seems to be muddling with my brain. I take the call sleepily, not looking at the display. “Yes?”

“Happy new year, Bossman!” Murdock chirps in my ear.

“Oh, hey H.M.,” I answer, and a grin spreads over my face slowly when I finally open my eyes and the first thing I see is a certain pair of jeans on the floor. “Happy new year to you, too!” I say from the depth of my heart; remembering the recent events, this certainly should become a happy year.

“You got Facey home okay?” Murdock asks with honest concern in his voice.

I can’t suppress a snort, “Yeah, sure.”

“He was a little out of it, wasn’t he?” I can hear our pilot snicker.

“You can say that.” I sit up, leaning against the headboard, feeling awkward because of my nakedness, even though Murdock can’t see me.

“You two got home okay, too?”

“Yes, Bossman, I carried the crazy fool home okay. Happy new year to you,” Bosco’s voice sounds a little odd, but not in a bad way, and I get the feeling we all will have a truly happy new year.

“Can we come over?” Murdock asks.

That’s the moment when Mr. Gorgeous chooses to appear with just a towel around his waist and I groan into the receiver.

“Bossman?”

Face grins wildly, jumps me and takes the phone from me. “Happy new year guys!”

Tricky brat must have listened to my conversation. I wrestle the phone from him, intoxicated by his smell, even though he only used my simple soap.

“We’re…” I consider my next words for a few seconds. Do I want my team to know what’s going on? Face looks at me and nods his head, reading my mind, sliding his warm hand down my chest. “…kinda busy…” I answer hesitantly, then my Lieutenant starts to devour my mouth.

“Finally!” H.M. yells into my ear. “Come on over then as soon as you two are sa…finished,” he snickers again. I can only tear my mouth away from Face’s to say, “’kay. Bye.” And before I push the off button, I hear the pilot say, “They finally figured it out, Bosco!”

Face is all over me, taking the phone out of my hand and tossing it onto his discarded jeans on the floor. “Fuck, boss, I love you so much,” he tells me while kissing and licking every available part of my skin. I push up into him, my hands sliding over his smooth back, “God, Temp…” He bites my neck playfully. But I have to get the question out anyway, even though it takes a lot of concentration. “Did you tell them something?”

“Me? Something? What?” He’s clearly puzzled, looking down at me with lust hooded eyes. I kiss him deeply before I explain, “Murdock said, ‘They finally figured it out.’”

Face groans, licking behind my ear, “We must have been obvious without even knowing it.”

I groan too, mentally slapping my forehead and finally taking action by rolling us over. There is no fight against it from him at all. He instantly wraps his strong legs around my waist. “Fuck me, Hannibal,” he breathes into my ear and my cock twitches painfully against his hard on.

“Have you…ever…?” I just can’t ask the question properly because I actually don’t really want to know the answer, but for technical reasons I probably should know.

He sighs and shakes his head, “I was kinda hoping…you…one day…”

It’s like a wave of utter relief crashing down on me. He’s had only women then…god what a thought. All that ravishing beauty for me. I just can’t believe it. I push myself up and start to caress his whole body, worshipping it, explore it with my hands and mouth. He writhes under my touch, muscles playing visibly beneath his tanned skin, his hands guide me further down and down. He doesn’t ask if I’ve done it before. I guess he doesn’t want to know, either. I have, but that was a long time before he started to occupy my every thought.

I shower his inner thighs with tiny kisses, nuzzle my nose into the fold of skin where groin meets leg. His moans hitch, fingers tightly tangling in my hair, “God damn, Hannibal…oh fuck, boss…” I start to rub my tongue lavishly across his balls and he groans and bucks, his dick going rigid. Mine, too. But I have to go very slow. He suddenly grips the inner sides of his knees and rolls himself up, reaches for a pillow and shoves it under his beautiful ass.

I look at him questioningly and he flashes that adorable grin of his at me murmuring, “Research,” and winks. I puff out a breath. Of course, that’s my boy. Then he whispers breathily, “lick me,” and wriggles his ass invitingly at me. Oh fuck, I moan loudly when he draws his middle finger across his bud. I want to come right now from the sheer lust in his voice and the sight of his finger on his pucker.

“Have _you_ done this before?” he asks hoarsely, trying to reach for me with his other hand. He looks really desperate and I finally bend down, moisten my lips and shut my brain off. He’s offering himself to me, completely, trusting me, _wanting_ me. And I want _him,_. Fuck, how much I want him. My dick’s throbbing when I kneel down behind him and finally, _finally_ start rimming. At the first touch of my tongue I can see his pucker spasm instantly. So responsive. He spreads himself wide. I draw a broad wet stripe across his entrance and his whole cleft and he wails desperately, tries to pull himself even more apart, almost crying with need, “Oh please again, Hannibal…fuck, do that again…” And I obey him, use my tongue and lips to really moisten his muscle. I suck and lick and probe, saliva everywhere. My dick and my balls hurt, but I’m so lost in my task that I’m able to ignore it.

Face squirms, gasps, holds his legs up or grips the sheets alternately. The head of his dick is dark red and I start to fist his whole length. He shouts, “FUCK!” at the top of his voice as and I enter him with the tip of my tongue and he comes gloriously, splashing hot semen all over his flat stomach. I dribble pre come all over the place when I fuck him with my tongue, squeezing at the base of my shaft to not come as well.

He’s so extraordinarily beautiful like this. Mine. All mine and I didn’t know. I also didn’t know I could get that slutty with a man. He somehow manages to comb his hands through my hair, whimpering, “Boss, oh boss,” in a deep needy voice. I can’t get enough of this. I suck at his hole, feel the outer ring of muscles loosen when I circle as far inside with my tongue as possible.

“Cock, need your cock, please…please please please…” And even though he’s far gone, he waves the lube from my bedside drawer at me. I don’t have time to wonder when he found it, but suddenly it enters my stupid head that we don’t have any condoms and I freeze.

“No rubbers, boss.” He squeezes the cold liquid onto his palm. “We just got checked out, remember?” He clearly has trouble coherently speaking such a long sentence at the moment. He sits and lubes up my dick fast but gently, careful not to put on too much pressure. I want to come anyway. His hands on me are just…I throw my head back and shiver with the sensation. He lets go of me and rolls back, a folded in half Lieutenant ready for me to take him.

When I want to lube up my fingers as well, he’s panting, “your cock,” again and pulls his ass cheeks apart. “Fuck me, boss…” he says in the most seductive voice I’ve ever heard him use.  
“Want your cock…nice and slow…” he urges me on. I’m so nervous I shake terribly when I put the head of my dick against his slightly open pucker. “Need you in me, take me, John…please!” And I press in.

He shouts. I pause, give him time to adjust. It feels beyond good, it feels extraordinarily fucking fantastic. All velvety heat and tightness and _him_. He pulls one of his legs even further up, then inches himself slowly onto me, panting and gasping, “Pain, sweet pain, give me more of that, moremoremore…” he thrashes his head when he presses himself onto me. My dick might explode any second now. I feel cold and hot all at once, goose flesh covering my skin. I can’t tear my eyes away from my writhing beauty. So male, so gorgeous, so handsome. He’s covered in goose flesh as well, shaking and still pressing down on me. I bend forward, and he rolls himself into a ball, opens his eyes and licks his lips, pulling my head down towards his and crashes our mouths together. The movement’s pressing my whole length into him all at once and I swallow his cry. He’s digging his heels against my back, kisses me frantically, almost bites. After a few seconds he breaks the lip lock and moans, “move”. And I do. Slowly. Half way out and in again. Out and in again. He breaths along with the thrusts, moves his hips back and hesitantly forward again, slowly matching my rhythm. Out and in. Droplets of sweat running down his temples. I feel sweat dripping down my nose. Oh sweet exercise. Out and in again, and I groan. I change my angle a bit, and I can’t go slowly anymore. My dick is pulsing impossibly in his channel and he clamps his muscles around me and even though I had planned to move much more inside of him, my balls draw up painfully and I come explosively, lights flashing behind my eyes, and I’m chanting, “ _FaceFaceFaceFace ohhhh my god, Temp…”_ and then burying my head in the crook of his neck, my hips bucking uncontrollably.

“JOHN! OH FUCK!” One single roar and he’s creaming himself again, without either of us even touching his dick.

We’re panting furiously. His hands are in my hair and he strokes and strokes, until we’ve calmed down a bit. I move up so he can disentangle his legs from me and we both groan with the effort. We smile at each other briefly before I collapse onto his broad chest. Face puts his chin on my head, holding me tight against him. I do something I’d never imagined myself doing. I draw my fingers through the come on his belly, clean them with my tongue and can’t help but mutter, “hhmm delicious.” He laughs a little and says, “I want to taste yours too…”

I lean up on my elbow to look at him again. There’s so much love for me in those blue orbs that I can’t understand how I’ve missed that before. He says, “Thank you,” very softly, brushing his fingertips over my lips. I want to melt into him completely and I do so by leaning down, kissing him lazily. Face sighs into my mouth from the bottom of his heart, kissing me back, his hands possessively on my ass.

After a few moments he says quietly, “So you have done this before?”

Shit. I’d hoped he’d let that question go. I sit up and take the cigar that’s lying on the bedside table and light it. “Yeah, once, a long time ago.”

“Tell me about it. No secrets anymore, right?” he says without any anger in his voice, just curiosity, crossing his arms behind his head, looking utterly satisfied and well fucked.

I even forget to smoke, because he looks so fascinating, especially with the dried semen on his skin.

“I’d rather not…”

“Hannibal.”

“I was drunk and I wanted it to be you, but it wasn’t, so it was a total fuck up.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” I pull at the cigar, waving the bad memory away, “Never mind.”

“You have me now.” Face smiles warmly, “And we were sober when we did this.” He turns and lays his head on my thigh, looking up at me, “Do I have you?” He sounds unsure all of a sudden. I blink, put the cigar away, bend and try to kiss him even deeper than before, my hands framing his face. “You’ve always had me, Temp.” He reaches up and caresses my face with a touch so gentle one would never think a soldier capable of.

And with the most inappropriate timing his stomach grumbles loudly. We start laughing. “I think there’s cold breakfast waiting.” I try to get up from beneath him, but he stops me and gently says, “Let me get it, I’ve never had breakfast in bed.” He kisses me lightly, doesn’t bother with any clothes and walks out of the door, waving his beautiful backside at me.

I settle back into the cushions, smoking slowly, shaking my head in utter disbelief about what we just did. There’d never been a new year that started out with such a delicious, happy event.

I hear Face rummaging about in the kitchen. He comes back with a big tray full of reheated food and coffee, placing it on the bedside table and takes a plate, sitting down Indian Style opposite me (which looks very interesting since he’s still buck naked) and starts shovelling the ham and eggs into his mouth.

I smile at my “kid”. My heart almost bursting with the love I’m feeling for him. I grab a piece of toast and one of the coffee mugs, resist the urge to put pants on, but pull the bed cover over my groin. “By the way,” another thought occurs to me. “Dancing with you was fun,” I admit.

He does a double take, swallows, “Too bad I don’t really remember,” he sighs. “What exactly did we do?”

I steal the ham from his plate, chewing, “First we hopped around like crazy with H.M.” I take another bite from the toast. “Then…when I realized no one cared…a lot of same gender couples dancing like that, we did go for the slow Foxtrot…”

“Oh my god,” he gasps, eyes blazing. “Really?”

“Really.”

He closes his eyes, scratches the back of his neck and tries very hard to remember. “Shit.” He looks at me somewhat sadly. “We have to do that again when I’m sober, I seem to have a black hole where that should be in my brain.”

I chuckle, feeling almost vividly how his body moved beneath my hand while dancing, giving me the initial idea of trying to make this all work out for us, take our relationship down another, very special path.

He looks oddly at me, plate set aside, blinking. Then he shakes himself all of a sudden, crawling over to me, kisses me briefly, and then jumps jumping off the bed, announcing, “Let’s take another quick shower and then go see the guys.” Face grabs the towel from the floor, “And when we’re back…” he trails off, grinning wickedly.

“What about now?” I suggest with a growl looking at him in his naked glory, which does amazing things to my libido.

I’m getting the feeling he likes to play with me, but he answers, “Boss, you know Murdock. If he doesn’t get to hug us for the new year soon over at their place, he’ll dance in here any minute now despite the locked door.”

Face is right. He disappears into the bathroom again. I’m very much tempted to follow him though. But I have to learn to get a grip on this…I can’t jump him during a mission either. So I concentrate on cleaning the remainder of the breakfast away and wait for my turn in the shower, loving the low hum in my body. I can live with it, as long as I’m sure my Lieutenant will take care of it in the near future.

When he comes wandering into the kitchen, wearing his black designer jeans and that fucking ocean blue t-shirt that makes his eyes shine even more blue, his hair still moist but combed back neatly, all curly in the back of his neck, I can’t help myself but pull him into my arms and devour his mouth again. It’s as though ever since he offered himself to me on a silver plate I’m insatiable. My very aroused dick pokes at his thigh as I haven’t put pants on, and he instantly gets a hold of it.

“God, Boss!” He peers at his wrist watch, and I feel like a damn teenager. “Let me take care of this huge problem, Colonel,” he sighs meaningfully and drops to his knees instantly, taking me into his mouth almost all at once, hands on my balls.

“FUCK!” I yell, grabbing his neatly combed hair and pump into him furiously. No restrains, no nothing. He urges me on with his hands on my ass, pressing me into him, sucking hard, moving fast, licking his tongue across my slit, alternately circling the head of my cock then sucking me into his wonderful heat again, and I’m over the edge within seconds. He swallows everything. Not one drop goes onto his flawless outfit.

I feel him breathe harshly through his nose while my hips stutter to a slow halt, my breath coming in short gasps. He slowly withdraws, releasing me with an odd sound. I think I blush when he looks up at me, eyes glittering with love and lust.

“You make me crazy,” I groan and he tilts his head up for another kiss. “Same here,” he murmurs, then he adds, “Let’s get moving, Colonel. I want to be back in that bed within the hour.”

I shower and dress quickly; no underwear, faded jeans, old bluish sweater.

I hear him talk to Murdock on the phone. His throaty laugh makes me all tingly again. I just can’t believe it and squeeze my cock to keep it down.

He’s waiting for me at the door, wearing that damn hot leather jacket Murdock bought him for Christmas, gloves and sunglasses.

I pretend to be busy with my shoe laces to get a grip on my new arousal but feel his hand on my back. “You look gorgeous,” he whispers.

“Stop that, Face!” I can’t help myself and glare at him. He grins innocently.

“We need to figure out how to handle that,” he snickers, waving at his groin and I chuckle when I see the bulge there.

“Looks like we have to get lessons from the big guy and H.M. on ‘how not to be aroused from ones partner when on a mission,’” he considers while we walk the short distance to B.A.’s quarters.

“Boss,” he asks hesitantly before we ring the bell. “Are we going to tell them?”

I look questioningly at him, then it dawns on me what he means, “I don’t know, what do you think?”

“They’re family, I’d say yes.” Face turns to look at me, takes off the glasses so I can see the pleading in his eyes.

The warm, uncharacteristic fuzzies overwhelm me again, and since I’ve thought this through before, and since the guys already guessed themselves what’s going on between us, I nod my head, and answer firmly, “Yes.”

When Murdock opens the door to let us in, grins broadly, and yells, “Finally! We thought you were abducted by aliens.”

I feel Face’s gloved hand slide into mine and I hold on tight.

F I N 


End file.
